For different types of data, e.g., character data, table data, and image data, different structures for defining data and different edit operations for data are required. For this reason, various application programs corresponding the types of data are provided. A user selectively uses applications depending the types of data. For example, the user uses a character processing program to edit characters, a spreadsheet program to edit tables, and an image edit program to edit images.
As described above, in general, the user selectively uses application programs depending on the types of data. However, the user generally creates documents constituted by different types of data, e.g., character and table data and character and image data, more than documents constituted by one type of data, e.g., only character data, table data, or image data. To create a target document including different types of data, the user must print data for each application by using its print function and combine printed sheets in a desired order.
Some programs called office suites designed to form an integrated application by using various applications offer the function of creating one document by combining data generated by various applications. By using this integrated application, the user can integrate data generated by various applications into one target document by using a specific application included in the integrated application.
A printer driver or the like is used to lay out data on a page basis. For example, a function called N-page printing is available, which serves to print a plurality of original page data on one page as well as outputting one original page data. In this N-page printing, a plurality of pages are reduced and laid out on one surface of a paper sheet. Like two-sided printing, this technique is used for paper saving and the like.
An output apparatus having a two-sided printing function is equipped with a function called booklet printing which is used to print pages upon changing the page order such that when output paper sheets are folded in half, the pages are arranged in a correct page order. When one paper sheet is folded in half, a total of four print areas are formed on the upper and lower surfaces of the sheet. Four pages are therefore laid out and printed on the respective areas.
In some more complicated methods, each paper sheet is folded twice or more, and three sides are cut to lay out and print existing pages on the resultant surfaces so as to obtain an appearance of a book.
In contrast to the N-page layout method, a layout method of enlarging 1-page data and continuously printing the resultant data on a plurality of paper sheets is also available. This method is called poster printing or enlarged continuous printing, by which an enlarged print result of one original page can be obtained by pasting printed paper sheets together.
A printer driver or the like is used to lay out print information on a page basis. A typical example is a layout method called “N-page printing”. In this method, a plurality of pages are reduced and laid out on one surface of a paper sheet. This method is used to save paper sheets in addition to two-sided printing.
In contrast to N-page printing, a layout method of enlarging 1-page data and continuously printing the enlarged data on a plurality of paper sheets is available. This method is called “poster printing” or “enlarged continuous printing”, by which an enlarged print result of one original page can be obtained by pasting printed paper sheets together.
Assume that the user is to generate one target document by combining printed sheets obtained by various applications. In this case, for example, in order to assign page numbers to the respective pages, all necessary data are printed out first, and then page numbers must be determined after the print results are combined into a document. The determined page numbers are then written, by using the respective applications, on the respective pages of the originals (to be referred to as logic pages or original pages hereinafter) generated by the applications. Even if an application program has the function of assigning page numbers, the user must designate page numbers with respect discontinuous portions. In addition, if the pages of a target document are rearranged, page numbers must be assigned again accordingly. When the format of a document is simply changed instead of the contents of data, for example, a plurality of original pages are combined into one page (to be referred to as a physical page or print page) as printed matter or single-sided printing is changed to two-sided printing, the document must be edited and printed again by using applications.
Since different types of data are managed by different applications, the user himself/herself must manually provide an interface between the applications. This imposes a heavy load on the user, resulting in a deterioration in productivity. In addition, errors tend to occur because of many manual operations.
When a target document is to be generated by using an integrated application, various data can be laid out in the form of data without printing out. In this case, a target document can be generated with less labor than in a case wherein a target document is generated by combining printed sheets. However, applications that can be used to edit/generate various data are limited to those included in the integrated application, and the user cannot always use a desired application. In addition, a target document generated by the integrated application is one document file, and management such as edition and output operation is performed on a file basis. For this reason, many limitations based on the functions of the application are imposed on setting of a format for part of a document file. For example, format settings must be changed for each portion whose format is changed, and printing must be redone. This requires a great deal of labor, and the productivity deteriorates as in the above method.
According to the prior art, one page of original data can be laid out in one print area in printing paper sheets with an appearance of a book, but a plurality of pages cannot be printed in one print area. When bookbinding is performed by folding paper sheets, the paper sheet size is limited to some extent due to physical folding operation, and hence the size of one print area is limited accordingly. Although the user wants to output a large amount of information by using such limited print areas effectively, only one page can be output for one print area.
In some catalogues or the like, one large page is expressed by a spread of a bookbinding result. In order to realize such a layout, small original pages to be laid out on the respective pages of the spread, i.e., so-called split original pages, must be prepared before printing, and special processing, e.g., adjustment of the respective pages to spread positions, is required. The conventional layout schemes cannot properly handle such processing. In order to realize such a complicated, special layout, a document must be generated by using a system operated by an expert operator.